I've Come This Far
by Matalyn
Summary: Sara tries to find her way back after the DUI and a certain person that wants to help her.. Will she let him?


Disclaimer: No I am not lucky enough to own anything that has to do with the CSI production.............

unfortunatley ...sigh...

Spoilers: Anything up to the end of season four.

I've Come This Far

Sara had just woken up from another restless sleep. Grissom had forced her to take two weeks off to figure out whatever it was that was bothering her after the DUI. Those two weeks had come and where now gone. She was starting back tonight. Sara looked over at her clock an saw that it was just after four in the afternoon.

'Five more hours 'till work' she thought to herself, silently dreading having to go in tonight. She layed ther silently thinking about what Grissom had said to her before he dropped her off a her apartment after he picked her up from the police station. He had told her that it might benefit her if she talked to someone about what was bothering her. Instead of making a big arguement over it she had just gave him a small forced smile and got out of the car. When she got into her apartment she ran nto her room and cried herself to sleep. The next morning there was a message on her answering machine from Grissom saying that she had two weeks off. She wondered why he couldn't have came and told her. Her quckly answered her question by saying to herself 'he's Grissom.' But even that excuse was getting old.

She wondered if she she had just stayed in San Fransisco if her life would have turned out any better. She has gotten hurt so many times scince she moved to Vegas that she really doesn't even know why she is still here. She came here for Grissom she'll admit to that. He would always lead her on and then back off and it was really confusing. So she started to see Hank to get her mind off of Grissom.

'Well, that turned out great,' she thought. He cheated on her. Or used her to cheat on his steady girlfriend. Then when she finally got the nerve to ask Grissom out he turned her down. Just like that. He didn't even want to see if anything would happen. Moving on was the hardest thing for her to ever do. She thought that there would still be a chance for her even after he turned her down but, when she heard him talking to Dr. Lurie in the interrigation room. That had been it. The last straw. She wasn't worth the risk. She knew that now. She moved on. She was still mad that he hadn't had the balls to give her a reason though. He could give a murder suspect a reason but not her. And that hurt.

Next she thought about her relationships with the rest of the team....

Catherine. They had gotten off on the wrong foot to start with. For a little while they were kind of friends. They had went out for drinks a few times. Well, that all came to an end when she couldn't get a conviction for the murder of Eddie, her ex-husband.

Warrick. They had also started out on the wrong foot. She had first come to Vegas to investigate him. So he had a reason to not like her very much. They had their differences, but they were friends.

Greg. They have always gotten along. Greg has told her more that once that he wants to go out with her.

Nick. He was almost the total opposite of her and surprisingly enough she felt closest to him out of everyone. Nick was someone that she felt she cloud trust and talk to when something was bothering her. When they first met that just clicked. He made her fell good about hrself. He would joke around with her or flirt with her, and she would flirt back I mean how couldn't she. But then the promotion came up. To set the record staright she didn't have a problem with him getting the job. He was just as good a CSI as she was. I was just the reason she got after she found out he got it. But there were not hard feelings and Nick knew that.

Sara sighed and slowly got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat. After she was done eating she figured that she would take a long relaxing bath and read the new froensic journal that she had just got. Then get ready for a long shift at work.

TBC.......

So, what do you think?Love it? Hate it? Press that gorgeous purple button and let me know.


End file.
